Poised Promises
by Anahbell
Summary: When Nero and Kyrie are out on the town they come across a demon about to attack a homeless girl. Nero saves the girl and they bring her home to Devil May Cry and doctor her up.. but, what do they do now with a child on their hands? Nero x Kyrie
1. Chapter 1  Ham Sandwiches

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I had to buy 2 new computers because my old one died.. and I don't have MS word on my new one.. at all.. so, I'm using wordpad. Bleh.. x.x.. anyway.. I was sitting here listening to music and came onto the idea of a really good story idea. So, here it is.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, well, except for the girl. She's mine.

Chapter 1: Ham Sandwiches

7 hours and 15 days it's been since the attack of Mundus on the city.. Kyrie now lives with Nero at Devil May Cry and helps Trish keep 'order' in the most hectic place in capulet city. Nero still goes out and does night shifts, looking for demons.. They've slowed down now and aren't as many as there were.

Since the hell gates have been destroyed, it kept alot of the demons where they should be... they don't come out at day much.. mostly at night and that's when the young snow-haired man comes out to hunt them. His shoes pad along the dusty cobblestone making a 'thuf' noise as he goes. The sound of such, bouncing off the walls of stores and shops.. homes even. Not a single soul was out tonight, they were all inside now.. celebrating the absence of the demons.. and not a single thank you was given to the ones who helped. But, Nero himself didn't need any thanks to feel good about what he did.. he had his angel for that. Seeing her face after a nights work of killing would put back the light in his eyes. The two had grown more fond of each other since it all, and that was all a man could ask for.

Nero stepped in the door of Devil May Cry, the neon sign above the door flickering a little. Dante was at his desk, asleep with his feet up and arms folded behind his head.. Trish was helping Kyrie make use of the kitchen and attempted to cook something. All they ever ate was pizza around here (obviously). As the door shut behind him he walked past the sleeping man clad in red and went straight to his room. Kyrie shared this room with him.. and the other room was left for Trish. Dante kept at his desk mostly, insisting that he didn't need a bed.

Nero went inside the room, the slight smell of must and stale air wafted out as he stepped in. Flipping on a small lamp with no shade he took his sword from his back and leaned it against the cheap burgundy wallpaper, it's sharp tip making a little chip into the planks below his feet. After doing so he took a glance around the room and thought to himself.. _My life has changed so much since the savior attack_.. sometimes he wonders what would have happened had he not done anything.. just sat back and watched as Mundus took all he loved and shattered it before him. Kyrie.. dead. Dante.. apprehended. The city.. gone up in flames and the face of the devil on every billboard. Nero shook his head, locks of his alabaster hair swaying as he did so.

After he made his way back down the steps to see what the girls were doing he noticed Dante had shifted in his sleep, his face was pressed against the surface of his desk and his arms hung limply by his sides. Nero couldn't help but smirk a little as he walked by. _Even when he's sleeping he somehow lightens the mood._Upon entering the kitchen, the young woman looked up and smiled.. her soft features curving into a happy smile.

"Nero.." She said in that soft feathery voice.

Just hearing her say his name made his heart flutter. She walked over and hugged him softly, her arms snaking around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey.. Sorry I took so long." He apologized, glancing into her deep cocoa eyes. She looked up too and smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't be, it's okay.. we we're making sandwiches for everyone.. we figured you'd be back around this time." She pulled back and stepped into the kitchen once more next to the blonde in leather and she set a plate of triangle cut sandwiches down on the counter close to Nero.

"That's our lovely creation for today. Ham and cheese." Trish spoke, her voice strong.. but gentle and soothing at the same time. Her face was intelligent and proud looking.. having very defined features.. a perfect chin and high cheekbones.

Nero looked at the sandwiches, they actually looked pretty good.. and after 2 weeks of pizza.. he was happy to get a decent (kinda) meal. "Looks great.. and I will have a few later.. but, I actually need to take Kyrie somewhere. We'll be back soon."

Kyrie raised her brows in question, and Trish nodded.. leaving the room. "Don't do anything stupid while you're gone." She said as she left to go to her room.

"Where are we going?" Kyrie asked, walking back over to Nero as he pulled the sleeve down over his devil bringer. Meh, close enough.

He smiled, "Well.. since the last time Lady showed up here.. I've been saving up the money she pays us to take care of the demon problems.. and I thought you might want to go get something. Ya know, something special."

Kyrie's eyes creased with a happy smile, "Okay." She chided with a gentle blink of her almost innocent looking eyes. Nero noticed these little things about her, it was like reading a book. One you just couldn't put down no matter how hard you tried.. And you always found yourself coming back to it if you did so happen to set it down.

Nero lead her out of Devil May Cry and down the road, keeping the gun at his side just in case someone.. or something, showed up.

Kyrie noticed he didn't have his sword with him and she slowed a little, "Nero, are you sure coming out here around this time without your sword is a good idea? You said Demons usually come out at night."

He slowed too and turned to look at her, "I've still got my gun, and yeah.. they do.. but I've swept the whole area twice tonight.. there weren't but 3.. and they were off near Fortuna harbor."

The young woman nodded and laced her fingers in with Nero's devil bringer. It was always warmer than the rest of him for some reason. They got into the shopping area of town and there was still no one in sight.. it was desolate out here and it was weirdly quiet. Nero took note of that, starting to feel that bringing his sword would have been a good thing after all.

Kyrie went up to a store and tried to open the door but it was locked.. the sign said open.. but it wouldn't budge. She pulled on it and still nothing.. Nero saw and came over to help, "Is it jammed?" She asked as he took hold of it and pulled.. it just rattled a little.

He was about to speak when he felt a little chill go down his spine and the smells around him changed a little.. just a bit sour and foul. He made a face and turned around, staying close to Kyrie. "I think there's something nearby.. that's why all the shops are locked up.. just not closed.." He trailed off, speaking softer now because ears could be out there listening to everything they were saying.

His eyes scanned the distance and looked down alleys across the roads.. it was dead silent.. a little too silent.. and very, dead. It seemed that out of all the silence of course something would happen.. and so it did. A blood curdling scream came echoing through the deep teal vista around them. Nero was ready for this before it came, but Kyrie jumped when she heard it and she stepped as close as possible to Nero.

Nero couldn't leave her here.. so he pulled her with him halfway.. her boots padding along the cobblestone in sync with his and they ran in the direction of the scream. It was down the road a ways and on the corner of the street where a black mass of a demon was hovering over someone. Nero let go of Kyrie's hand and pulled his gun from it's holster on his hip and ran at the demon, shooting at it. The bullets penetrated the black mass of 'skin' and the demon let out a curdling squelch as it expired.. seeping into the ground.. going back to hell where it belonged.

The figure that it had hovered over was clearly passed out now.. As Nero stepped closer he saw that it was a girl.. but, a young girl.. maybe only 10 or 11. Her hair was a little past shoulder length and a dull auburn color.. she was dressed in rags and poorly threaded garb. She looked homeless. No wonder she was out at this time.. she had no where else to be. Now, he had a decision to make.. leave her here and risk her life by the hand of another demon showing up.. or take her.. Nero was a good hearted man so he knelt down and scooped her up into his arms. Similar to the way he held Kyrie when they busted from the head of the savior.

"Is she hurt?" Kyrie ran and met Nero halfway, looking at the young girl worriedly.

Nero shook his head, "Not that I see, we need to take her home.. she's out cold.. the demon probably scared her so badly she passed out." He looked down at the young girl before making the walk home with Kyrie.

When they arrived at Devil May Cry it seemed Trish had went off to bed and Dante awoke. The red clad man was hovering over the sandwiches and sniffing them with a disgusted look on his face. "Eughh.."

Nero was still holding the girl in his arms when Dante turned around about to speak but saw the frail body and raised a brow. "Don't tell me you killed her.." His usual sarcastic tone, but literal statement echoed around the room.

Kyrie glanced down at the young face and felt a pang of sadness go through her, _That poor girl.._

Nero shook his head, "No, I didn't, thank you. We ran into a demon while we were out and it scared the girl half to death.. she's out cold. Couldn't just leave her there, especially if the thing came back."

Dante usually didn't care, but this was just some kid.. and a young girl too, so even his heart-strings were being pulled a little. "Don't you think her parents would be looking for her though?" He inquired, because if they were.. it would be kidnapping, what they were doing right here.

Nero sighed a little, "I don't think she has any.. she looks too.. worn, homeless. There was no one else on the streets.. it was dull and empty for some reason. Even a weird feel about the air." He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts, "Either way.. we need to keep her here until.. I don't know what. But, she just can't be left out there."

Dante seemed to **actually**be thinking this over some. He chuckled. Seriousness gone. "Heh, well.. Lets hope you and song-bird got enough space in your room for 'er." His featured showed his good 'ol joking manner, but this was really not the appropriate time for that.

Nero nodded softly and looked back down at the frail figure in his arms, she had dirt and dust on her skin and a few untreated cuts. "Kyrie, can you get the medkit from the cabinet?" He asked in a calming voice, glancing back over to his girlfriend.

Kyrie nodded, her dark strawberry blonde hair that tapered around her shoulders flew a little in the breeze of her movement as she went into the kitchen, right past the sandwiches, and to the cabinet to get the metal box down. Box in hand she came back over to where Nero had laid the little girl on the sofa and was checking for more wounds.

"Here." Kyrie's soft voice came as she sat the metal latched box on the ground next to where Nero was kneeling next to the sofa.

"Thanks, I'm just going to clean up her cuts so they don't get infected." He nodded a little to himself before opening the box and getting out some sanitary napkins and a little peroxide. Dapping gently on the cuts, the girl moved a little here and there.. But still out cold.

Kyrie found herself looking the girl over and smiling, feeling motherly towards this young girl. Even in the midst of all this drama and dire situations, she was looking at the girl with a certain feeling inside her of which she'd never felt before. She wanted to take care of this young girl, and keep her safe next to her heart. Kyrie always loved children.. But never thought about having children of her own. It was always pushed from her thoughts by more important things. But now, since the situation arose.. It was time to think. _When she wakes up.. And everything is all better.. Where does she go? Nero certainly wouldn't let her go back out onto the streets now would he?_

Nero finished up being doctor for now and handed the used tissues to Kyrie and put the little peroxide bottle back inside the box and shut it.

Kyrie tossed the dirt and blood stained tissues into the trashcan when she paused, out of sight, and wrapped her hand around the necklace that hung just above her heart. She felt another smile creep onto her face, "A little girl.." She said softly.

Nero heard this somewhat and perked up, "Did you say something, hun?"

She pulled her hand from her necklace and walked back into the foyer-like area and leaned against Dante's desk, "Uhh, no." She changed the subject, "Did you find any other cuts?" She asked, showing interest in whether the girl was okay or not.

Nero gave her a little bit of a look before talking, as if he knew she wasn't quite telling him the truth. "Just a few mild scrapes. When she wakes up, she really needs a bath or.. Shower, or something. She looks as if she hasn't seen one in months."

"She probably hasn't." That pang of sadness went through Kyrie again. She felt really bad for this little girl and it only made her motherly instinct kick in harder.

Nero nodded and stood up now, walking across the way to the green sofa that was on the opposite wall to where the girl lay. "It's late, go on to bed.. I'll stay here and watch her." He said with a gentle smile.

The young woman nodded, "Okay.." in the soft feathery voice again and went around the back and down a little hallway area to their room. It was fairly big. Well, kinda'. There was a medium sized queen over against the wall and a vanity mirror. Then near the window there was a dresser, it was a new addition, for Kyrie's stuff when she moved away from Fortuna. It always smelled musty and stale in here.. But, it was home. And home is where the heart is. Nero.

Her cheeks grew warm and she realized she was blushing a little, that's what you get for being a hopeless romantic. Either way, she went over and laid down on the bed, kicking her boots off and just laying atop the covers. It wasn't a cold night so she didn't feel the need to change into her bed-clothes or to get under the sheets. Plus she couldn't sleep.. She was still trying to figure out her feelings about this little girl. _She has such a sweet face. _Kyrie knew what she wanted, but if she asked Nero.. He'd probably say no.. and her dreams would be crushed.

Kyrie wanted to adopt this little girl as their own. Be parents and take care of her. She hadn't even spoken to the girl or seen her with her eyes open and she already had such feelings for the girl. They didn't even know her name, or if she even **wanted **to be adopted..

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I'll be posting a new chapter soon, very soon my pretties. And, I apologize for the lack of stories and updates.. I will be updating alot now. Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2  Smiling for REAL

**Hi, guys! I'm back with another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy this.**

Disclaimer: Trinity is mine, rest isn't.. end of story.

Chapter 2: Smiling for _REAL_.. 

Gentle hazel eyes fluttered softly as they opened, blurry at first but it all was coming into view slowly. A few rays of light shed in and onto the flooring from the poorly covered windows. _Where am I? Am I dead? _The girl was waking up slowly, however.. Nero was in the Kitchen trying one of those ham sandwiches..

Nero took a bite and shrugged a little. _Better than I thought they'd be._

The girl's eyes came into focus and she looked around at the place she was in. _I didn't expect Heaven to look so… like earth. I thought heaven was cleaner.. _She slowly sat up and looked around, smelling the air.. She could smell the reminiscence of pizza and gunpowder. Suddenly, she saw a shadow cast from another room onto the wall across the way. 

Someone was here..

She got a chill going down her spine and her breathing got a little quicker.. She stood up quietly, looking down at her body.. She smelled like chemicals a little.. And her cuts stung. _Where's the monster? Did it take me here? _

Nero set the rest of the sandwich down and went over to get a glass of water from the tap. Just then Kyrie emerged from the hallway and went into the Kitchen. The girl saw a little bit of the woman and raised a brow. _A family?_ _Why would a family want me? _Her delicate hazel eyes shot around, taking the place in. The wallpaper was peeling and it looked like there was once water damage. _What happened?_Her hand pressed against her forehead taking everything in.

"Nero, you like them?" Kyrie asked with a small smile. His cheeks were puffed out a little from the bite he'd just taken and he had his glass under the faucet.

He nodded and swallowed the bite, "They're great." He then pulled the glass back and took a sip or two before speaking again, "Did you sleep well?" He asked, running his thumb across her cheek affectionately.

She smiled, a light blush playing across her cheeks and she looked down a little with a light nod.

_A man and woman.. Did they bring me here? Maybe this isn't heaven. Or.. Is it hell?_ The girl's mind raced. _What do I do now?_ She turned over her shoulder and glanced at the door.. It was a mere 14 feet away. She could make a mad dash for it or walk casually… but, what if these people were good? _They can't be good! They kidnapped me._What if they were going to cut her open and sell her insides to street vendors? Now, she was getting ahead of herself. She shook her head and stepped back, hands at her chest as if she was trying to cling to her heart as it raced. Her bare foot stepped on one of the loose boards just then. 

'**Creeeeak..'**

The girl cursed in her mind and closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that it was all in her head.. Or that no one had heard that noise.. That she could just turn and walk out now and not a single soul would care.

Nero looked up and set his glass down, Kyrie turned too and they both walked out of the kitchen and looked over into the foyer-like area beyond Dante's desk.. The girl was up..

Kyrie took in her appearance and her stature. She wasn't very tall, she looked just as young as she did last night. Vulnerable and small in this big world. _And she was beautiful.._

The girl opened her eyes now to see the woman and man standing there, looking right at her. Her stomach flipped. The woman was wearing a pearl colored dress lined in a golden color and her hair was tied up. She didn't look so harmful. The man however, didn't look very nice.. His hair was stark white and he had a long trench coat on with one sleeve down and the other up. Not to mention the gun on his hip that was poking out of the side of his coat. She gulped, another wave of cool adrenaline ran down her spine and she felt her throat almost close up.

Kyrie was first to speak and saw that she was afraid, "Hey now, it's okay.. We won't hurt you." She held her hand out gently to the girl. Her angelic-like aura worked on everyone, apparently, because the girl seemed to relax ever so slightly.

Hazel eyes glanced at the hand offered out to her.. She was a good 18 feet away from them but it seemed as if she was placed on the spot right before them. "W-who are you?" Her voice sounded scared and she stuttered while asking. The girl's hands were still held to her chest out of insecurity.

Nero even felt that pang of sadness, the poor thing looked scared out of her mind. _I would be too if I got picked up and taken to a house full of random people._

Kyrie took a little breath, "Well, my name is Kyrie.. And this is Nero.. We were out last night and we rescued you.." She trailed off a little.

The girl's scared features smoothened back to that of a questioning manner, "…From what?" She inquired further.

Kyrie looked over and up at Nero who glanced down too with a slight nod. He spoke now, "A demon." The word seemed to echo through the room and it was like a shout in the silent darkness. The word seemed to hit the girl in the face like a ton of bricks. _That's what those things were.. _

"The m-monsters.. They're… demons?" Her eyes fluttered as if she was about to cry but she instead lowered her hands to fold them at the base of her ribcage, right below her breast bone. She was slowly letting her guard down and opening up to these people. They didn't seem like such a threat anymore.

Kyrie nodded, "Yes.. One was about to.. Kill.. You last night when Nero stepped in and took care of it."

The girls eyes went now from the woman to the man by the name of 'Nero'. He didn't look like he could take down a mon-.. demon. He looked like he could be her older brother or something. "Then.. You brought me here." She was putting it all together now and she stood up straight, letting her hands fall by her sides. "I uh, thank you.. a lot.. Bye.." She turned, another creak of the boards.. Though this time it wasn't as profound. Murphy's law.

Kyrie felt her heart sink and she stepped forward a little, hand still outstretched. "No.." It sounded more like a plea for help than anything else. Even Nero took note of this by looking down at her with raised brows. It shocked him, to say the least.

The girl stopped for a moment but continued towards the door, "I've troubled you both enough." She said, almost to the door now when Kyrie went over and stood next to her. The girl seemed far too intelligent for anyone in the age range of 10 or 11..

"No, you haven't.. and you can't go." She sounded desperate.

The girl stepped back a little, getting worried again. _Can't? Are they going to force me? _"…Are you going to hurt me if I try to leave?" Her voice went weaker as she asked, brows furrowing into a concerned-like look.

Nero even felt the energy change in the room.

Kyrie's face went a little twisted. _This poor girl.. What kind of people had she been around that did this kind of thing to her.._"No, No honey.. Of course not… We want to help you." She shot a knowing glance to Nero who returned the favor before smiling softly to the girl, "Why don't you have a seat and we can talk, okay?" The soft feathery voice made the whole situation a lot less sharp and rough.

The girl looked between both of them and finally just walked back over to the sofa and sat down at the far end. Nero hadn't moved from his spot, he just stood there.. Not knowing if he'd scare the girl or not. Thank god he had his sleeve down.

Kyrie went over and sat near her, not too close, still giving her her own space but close enough to have a conversation with without things being awkward. "Okay.. Well, I think it's best we all know each other.. You know our names.. What's yours?" She asked with a gentle smile and her hands folded in her lap.

The girl looked at Nero once more before looking at Kyrie. _I really hope they don't hurt me.. _"..P-people used to call me Ghost.. But my real name is Trinity."

Kyrie smiled brighter, "That's a beautiful name."

Trinity blushed a little and looked downward to hide her face. Nero even smiled a little.. Kyrie was taking a gentle approach to this kid and it was working well.. He might even go as far as to say she's done this before.

"T-thank you.." Trinity looked over at Kyrie now. _I can trust this woman, I can feel it. She has a good heart. _This Nero character was slightly out of the question.. She hadn't heard much out of him since she'd woken up. Trinity was about 100% sure that this Kyrie, was an angel. She just looked and sounded so different from everyone else she met. She had this glowing aura about her that just pulled you in. Trinity could feel it.

Nero raised a brow for a moment, "Why did people call you Ghost?" It was just getting to him, why would a little girl be nicknamed something so.. Odd?

Trinity paled slightly and looked back over at the man with a bit of nervousness in her eyes, "They said it was because I could sneak around quietly.. And I'm good at hiding." _I think it's just because I'm pale and weird.. And they don't like me though._

Kyrie glanced at Nero before looking back to Trinity. "Well.. I think you should stay here for a while until we get everything sorted out. Does that sound okay, sweetheart?" That word.. It made Trinity's heart melt with happiness. She felt loved, for the first time in ages. It even made Nero melt a little. He knew that Kyrie liked kids, but never knew she was this good with them.

Trinity was smiling with tears welling up in her eyes and she nodded, leaning over and hugging Kyrie, "Mhm.." She mumbled and sniffled a little.

Kyrie was a little taken back by her suddenly being grabbed and hugged but soon just smiled back and wrapped her arms around the girl. Kyrie gently caressed Trinity's back soothingly. "It's alright, let it out.." She cooed.

Trinity was having all these mixed feelings.. Alien feelings, she wasn't used to this kind of love and care. It was something new to her and she didn't know how to handle it all at once. All she knew was, she had someone to love and love her back and she could finally smile.. Smile for _real._

**Alright guys! That was chapter two for ya, chapter three will be up soon. I'll probably start working on it after I publish this. I hope you enjoyed this. Don't worry though, things will be getting a little more hectic soon and secret pasts will be revealed.. From BOTH sides. Also! Please review! I need some, man.. x.x I'm getting the feeling that my writing isn't very good.. that's why people don't review, so if you do.. And I'm wrong.. Please review and let me know that I'm doing okay and that I should keep going. **


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Dante

**I'm back my lovelies, with yet another chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed the previous ones and I hope you also enjoy this one.**

Disclaimer: No.

Chapter 3: Meeting Dante

For the rest of that morning they shared little bits of information about themselves with each other. Kyrie learned a lot about this young girl that made her heart clench and want to hold her again. She always had everything she wanted maybe being the songstress had it's perks.

"I kinda' remember mommy's face.. She was really pretty and had dark brown eyes.. I think her hair was red. I.. can't remember." Trinity thought back to times of them living in the shack right outside Fortuna. _Before it burned down.._

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask.. How old are you sweetheart?" Kyrie asked, she seemed pretty young.. But far too intelligent for the ages that Kyrie had guessed in her head. Simply because most children would have broken down and cried seeing that they were somewhere they didn't know.. This girl seemed to logically think it over.

"I'm 13." Trinity chirped with a small smile from being called sweetheart again.

Kyrie thought it over, she didn't seem that young.. But she sure looked it. _I guess intelligence is something that we all have, but in different levels. _"Wow, but you sound so much more mature, I would have never guessed." She said trying to make a funny.

Trinity giggled a little, "Really?"

The songstress nodded, "Yup!" A series of giggles and bright-eyed smiles were shared as Nero walked back in through the door. He'd went out to do a little round-the-block check. He would have done a full check but Dante wasn't here to make sure nothing came by and hurt Kyrie while he was gone. _Speaking of which.. Where __**was**__ Dante? He should be back by now.._

Trinity stopped smiling and looked over at Nero's slightly hunched over form walk through the doors and plop down across the way on the sofa across from theirs.

"Anything?" Kyrie asked, a small smile still on her face.

Nero shook his head, "Nope.. It's pretty barren. Just like last night.. All except for that one.." He trailed off and sighed, fiddling with the end of the sleeve that hid his devil bringer.

Kyrie raised a brow slightly in question, "Are you alright, Nero?"

Nero didn't look up, "Kinda.. Dante should have been back by now. He's never out this early. He should have came back an hour ago and have fallen asleep.. Like usual."

_Dante?_Trinity thought about the name a little.. It was kind of familiar, like she'd heard it once or twice in the past.

Kyrie bit her lip and thought about it a little, "You sure he's not out eating at some fancy pizza parlour or something?"

Nero made a face, "Ha-ha, very funny.. But no, he's gets his stuff delivered. The man likes his food **brought **to him." He huffed, "I would know.. He tried making me run out to get him stuff like that all the time, it didn't go over so well."

_Flashback_

_Dante had his feet up on his desk and his hands behind his head relaxing. Nero had just gotten in from battle with a hoard of scarecrows so he was panting and practically fell onto the sofa adjacent to Dante._

_"Hey kid, we're out of pizza."_

_"Mmgg.."_

_"The hell was that all about? Didn't you hear me?"_

_"MMNNH."_

_"Pizza.. We have none."_

_Nero lifted his head up to speak clearly now, "So?"_

_"You think pizza grows on trees?"_

_**Well it IS a vegetable, right?**_

_"No?.. what are you getting at?" Nero grunted a little._

_"Jesus, kid.. I thought you were smarter than this.. Go get me a pizza." He chuckled and folded one foot over the other atop his desk._

_Nero looked taken back by this request, more like.. Order. "I'm not your bitch, go get your own pizza."_

_Dante's eyes were closed the entire time so he opened one eye now and scrutinized Nero. "Alright then, Let me rephrase this. Go get me a pizza, Now.. Kid."_

_"Dante, that stuff may work with other people.. But I'm not your kid, I'm not your bitch, and I'm certainly not your housewife. Go do it yourself." He turned over on the sofa and faced the opposite way._

_Dante was already up from his desk and making his way silently over to the laying form of Nero. He had an arm full of books and was about to drop them on top of him. Just as the books hit Nero he jumped up and shot out his devil bringer, grabbing Dante around the leg and tripping him.. He landed flat on his back with an 'oof!' and the fight begun. Several swears and bullet holes piercing the walls later.. They worked it out._

"Nero?" Kyrie's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up, "Are you sure you're okay.. You spaced out there for a moment." Even Trinity looked a bit irked by this. "Maybe you should go look for him, we'll be fine here." She gave a comforting smile with her hands folded gingerly in her lap.

Trinity glanced up at Kyrie and back to Nero who then sighed and stood up. "Alright then, I guess I'll be back soon.." He said with a slight grunt and began walking over to a corner across the way to grab his sword. He picked it up and slung it over to stay on his back. Trinity's eyes were wide with awe and fright.

_Where on earth could someone even BUY a sword that big.._

Nero went over to Kyrie and bent over to kiss her on the cheek, "Stay safe, I'll be back before you know it, Dante or no Dante."

"Name dropper." Came another male voice and they all looked over to see Dante standing there in the doorway. Well, that made Nero feel a little better.. At least now he wouldn't have to go out and look for the bastard… He came right to him.

Trinity locked on the man who just walked in, supposedly. _He looks just like Nero, but scarier.. And a lot older. Ew._

"You sure took your dear sweet time out today, what was so important?" Nero asked with his arms folded, now standing straight up and right in front of the couch.. Almost like he was shielding Trinity from Dante for the time being.

"Well you see.. Lady too-…" He stopped talking and sniffed the air a little, "There's someone else here.." He reached into his holster that held Ebony and pulled it out slowly. _For once.._

Nero stepped to the side, revealing Trinity to him. "Yeah, we know." He said matter-of-factly.

Dante locked eyes with the girl before looking her over and putting his gun back in it's holster. "Where the hell'd she come from?"

Trinity blinked and felt a little nervous being the center of attention and being put on the spot like that. Two men with guns and swords, both almost looked the same and had weird outfits on. Yep, anything to make a 13 year old girl frightened.

Kyrie shared a glance at Nero before speaking now, "Last night.. We were out looking around on the town and we came across a store to go in.. it was locked, but all the lights were on.. Nero said he could tell something weird was up. Just then we heard a scream and went down the road a little ways to see a demon about to attack Trinity here." She put a gentle hand on Trinity's back.

She jumped slightly at the hand before looking down at her hands folded in her lap. _I would be dead right now had they not heard me. God must have sent them there on purpose to hear it when it happened. Thank you.._Trinity was a firm believer in god and had a really religious viewpoint on things.

Dante gave a moment of thought before speaking, "What'd you do to the demon?" He asked to Nero suddenly.

"Shot it enough to have it melt into the ground.. Guess it went back to where it came from…"

The red-clad man nodded slowly before looking back to Trinity, "You look homeless, kid."

She got nervous again.. Now he was _talking_to her. "I am.." She said softly.

"Well it looks like Nero and Song-bird here are gunna' have to play house for a while." He laughed and walked by Nero, but patted his back firmly before walking off.

Nero was jostled forward a little by the swift pats on the back and he rolled his eyes. It was true though. They would have to 'play house' until they could find an appropriate place for Trinity to go. She couldn't stay here forever, that just wouldn't work.

Dante was sitting at his desk now, for once.. Feet weren't up but he was about to. "Well, be a good hostess Nero and show the girl around. Surely you haven't done that yet."

Nero was debating on beating him to a pulp or just up and shooting him there on the spot, instead he bit his tongue and swallowed his pride at the rude remarks. "It's host.. Not hostess.." He commented.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's hostess in your case." He shot a wink at Nero but with sarcastic tone and smile. Oooh, Nero wanted to kick his ass so badly right now.

To say the least, Trinity was smiling and actually let out a little giggle. Kyrie smiled too and wrapped her arms around Trinity who still smiled.. Looking back and forth between the two men. _No wonder he said it didn't go down very well.. Must be like this all the time. _

Nero rolled his eyes yet again, "Alright lets go take a look around, shall we?" He offered his normal hand to Kyrie who took it gingerly and stood up. She held out her own hand to Trinity.

_I like these people.. a lot. They're so perfect, in every way. All I want in a family is right here.._Trinity didn't know the half of this 'family' yet.. But oh, she will find out soon.

**And that concludes chapter 3 for you all. Thank you for the Reviews.. However I ask of you to give me at LEAST 2 more for me to write the next chapter. 2 isn't that big of a number to ask. I'm starting small here. So, yeah.. 2 reviews and you get chapter 4. Also, don't worry.. Things will kick into gear soon here is a little preview into the next chapters coming up so you know what's in store for you. (Also, I apologize for the small chapter.. they will get longer. That's what she said. XD)  
><strong>

_**Trinity is finally finding her niche in this great big world and starting to grow attached to this family when a big secret about it is revealed to her. What will she do when she's scared out of her wits to even look at them all anymore.. All except for Kyrie. All the trust that has been gained will be lost and a little secret of the whole problem is revealed as well.. Things will never be the same at Devil May Cry. **_

So yeah, BYE!


End file.
